


I Love You

by BadgersQueen



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badger tells Meredith, "I Love you". </p><p>(Sorry it's so short) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me 
> 
> Badger & all Firefly related things do not belong to me.

Badger couldn't concentrate, barely even listening to the business men around him. He and a few associates had gone out for drinks and to talk about their next little trade they had coming up. But his mind wasn't on this meeting at all. As he stared down into his drink, all he could think about was Meredith. He stuck his finger into his drink, swirling the liquid and grinning to himself. Thinking of how beautiful she was and how adorable she was and how smart she was. How he longed to be with her and hold her in his arms. Those beautiful grey eyes staring adoringly back at him. The way she moved against him when they made love and the way her lips tasted against his. Her adorable soft giggles filling his ears and the way she teased him and stole his hat from him. And she was all his. He wasn't one much for the poetic, romantic thing but he still brought her flowers and did things for her. He stopped swirling his drink with his finger after a minute or two and just stood up, pushing his seat back. 

"Oi, Badger, where are you going?" One of the men asked, noticing he'd just suddenly stood up.

"Sorry, I have other business to attend to", Badger told them. 

His men he'd brought with him for protection were called to attention and followed him out of the bar. 

 

Returning to his den after a few minutes, he sought out Meredith. She had been in the bedroom relaxing and had heard him come back and gone out to greet him. Badger smiled and pulled her into his arms, picking her up. Meredith giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I thought you were in a business meeting?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"I was but I had other business to attend to", Badger told her, grinning and carrying her back to their room. 

The redhead just looked at him, "Oh? And what might that entail?" She playfully smiled. 

"Not that kind of business I'm afraid", He chuckled lightly at her playfulness. 

He kicked the door closed behind him and sat on the bed with her in his lap and kissed her softly. Fingers burying into her soft curls. She leaned against him and got comfy in his arms. Leaning her chin on his shoulder and looking at him thoughtfully as she pinched his hat and tossed it aside, running her fingers through his fluffy short hair. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and she wondered what was wrong. 

"Badger?" Meredith asked, "Love, you never miss or skip a business meeting when it concerns your half of a deal and trade", she pointed out, "Did something happen?"

Badger shook his head and smiled a little, "Nothing happened. I was just thinking about you and I realized being here was more important than being there", he cleared his throat and flushed a little, "We've been together these last few months and I can't stop thinking about a few things", he looked away from her for a second. Not sure if he was even doing this right or not. He'd been thinking about it on and off. 

"What about?" She wanted to know, brushing her fingers against his cheek, "You can talk to me, you know that".

"I'm not good with this type of thing. You know that. I've got no patience to write a love letter or a poem for you", Badger said, "I know you don't mind that at all but I just-" He sighed and got up, setting her on the bed as he got up and paced for a few minutes. 

Meredith sat back on the bed, watching him, "You don't have to be a bleeding heart romantic to tell me your feelings. You're very sweet and kind in your own way", she told him.

Badger turned away from her, thinking about what she'd said. He closed his eyes and sighed. She watched him carefully, wondering what was the matter. She got up from the bed and went to him, placing her arms around his waist and leaning against the back of his shoulder. He felt her arms around him and smiled to himself. "I've been in love with you since we first met and you came to talk to me", he spoke, "After I found out who you were, I never thought in million years I'd be the man you returned home to every day and climb into my bed every single night", he chuckled to himself, turning to face her. He cupped her face in his hands, gazing at her. He took a breath, pressing the words through his lips and never allowing his gaze to leave hers. "I love you, Meredith", Badger spoke, "I enjoy your company and I love being with you. Coming home to your smile. I enjoy seeing the envy in all their faces when I'm with you. I feel like the luckiest man", he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. 

Meredith leaned into him, her heart fluttering as she kissed him back. Smiling against his mouth, she pulled away, gazing back at him. Tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't expected this at all. "I love you too", She whispered back, "I've always loved you", she nodded her head, shaking it and just clinging to him happily. "I think about you every day and even at night when I'm laying close to you", she exclaimed, "And I miss you so much when I'm off planet". 

Badger felt a sigh of relief escape him. He knew she loved him but to hear her say it back, it was still a relief to hear. He closed his eyes, smiling against her face. He held her close, never wanting to let her go. He lifted her into his arms and got onto the bed with her. He sat on the bed with her in his arms and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms about his neck. Her face buried against his collar bone. His fingers stroked her curls and he kissed her temple, peppering her face with kisses. He grinned to himself, loving having her all to himself. Loving having her in his arms. 

"My beautiful lover", Badger murmured as he passionately kissed her again.

Meredith groaned contentedly as he kissed her and allowed herself to just melt like butter in his arms. Her brain swimming with excitement. She just clung to him as he laid her back onto the bed and flowered her with loving kisses. Her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back. 

This definitely had been a surprising afternoon.


End file.
